wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie
Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie is the film adaptation of the Disney Channel fantasy sitcom, Wizards of Waverly Place. The movie premiered on August 28, 2009 on the Disney Channel. Production for the movie and filming began on February 15, 2009 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Selena Gomez recorded a cover of the Pilot song Magic for the movie that is featured on the soundtrack for the movie and television show. Plot The film follows opens with Jerry and Theresa Russo preparing to go on a holiday, while leaving their three children, Alex, Justin and Max Russo, alone for the first time. Jerry has trusted his eldest son Justin Russo with the family wand and book of forbidden spells. When Alex finds both the book she uses it to massively botch a spell (sending the Waverly Substation's sub car careening through the subway in the wrong direction), an action which sees her and her two brothers forced to go on the holiday with mum and dad. Banned from doing magic, the children still sneak along along the family wand (Justin brings it) and the book of forbidden spells (which Alex secretly brings). The holiday resort, it turns out, is the place where Jerry and Theresa first met and fell in love. So deeply in love, in fact, that Jerry gave up his magic to be with a mortal woman. At the resort the kids take windsurfing lessons, meet a hot guy (well, Alex does anyway), and meet a strange prestidigitator (that is, stage magician) performing in the street who knows that they're wizards! He even offers to take them to find the Stone of Dreams -- the most powerful of wizard artefacts that can grant a single wish. But, mum says no. No magic on this holiday! Frustrated with what she sees as a boring holiday, Alex convinces Justin to give her the wand to charm her mother into relaxing the rules a little. However, Alex gets caught by mum and in a fit of anger wishes her mom and dad had never met! Unfortunately, because she was holding the wand at the time, her wish comes true! Alex, Justin and Max realise what must be going on -- especially since their mother doesn't know them, and their father, Jerry, has full wizard powers! After consulting Jerry, the kids find out that they will soon fade from existence as the new reality the wish created catches up with them. They realise that their only hope is the Stone of Dream, and enlist the help of the magician and his parrot (who he claims was once human). Justin and Alex go with the magician to find the stone and meanwhile Max, stays at the resort to keep his parents from "meeting" other people. Over the course of the day, Max visibly begins losing his memory, a symptom of coming extinction due to never having been born. On the journey for the stone the children face many trials. First is the entrance to the trail -- only those with pure intentions can open it! To Justin's frustration it's Alex, not him, who manages to open the way. Next Justin falls into quicksand (quick mud?) and Alex uses this opportunity to lord it over him. Then they come to a massive gorge which must be crossed with a bridge of stone. Justin creates a bridge -- but it can't even support the weight of a pebble, so Alex suggests they simply levitate some boulders over. The fact that it works frustrates Justin to no end. Oh, and the Magician? He's forced to climb down the gorge and walk. That night Justin and Alex share deep conversation from the heart. Justin admits that he is jealous of Alex for being such a naturally good wizard, while Alex admits that she is jealous of Justin for being "perfect at everything." Justin believes that he is only good because he tries all the time, because he wants to become the full wizard, but has to keep up with Alex's natural progression. He also admits that he thinks that his family is only proud of him because he is a good wizard...Alex is quick to tell him that they love him and are proud of him anyway. The two also apologise to each other for all the trouble they give to one another. Back at the resort Max has been trying to get Jerry and Theresa to fall in love again, with not much success. Jerry doesn't want to give up his magic -- even though he thinks he could fall for Theresa. Eventually Max's concern for his brother and sister convinces both Jerry and Theresa to help him try and find them. They head off, following the same path to the Stone of Dreams. The next day Alex and Justin find the cave in which the Stone of Dreams is held. They manage to get the stone, despite a crumbling cave interior... only to have it snatched from their hands by the magician's parrot! Outside the cave Alex and Justin meet up with the others. While trying to figure out how to reverse the spell without the Stone of Dreams, Jerry mentions that if one of the kids was a full wizard, they might be able to cast a spell to reverse it. While preparing to begin the full-wizard contest, Max finally loses all memory of who he is and gets sucked into a vortex of non-existence. This loss of a child causes Theresa to remember Max, remember that she was his mother, and she leaves, chasing after the stone. Realising they must work quickly, Jerry officiates the wizard contest for Justin and Alex. Alex eventually wins and becomes a full wizard. In trying to come up with a spell to fix everything, she turns to Justin for help. However, Justin has lost all his memory. Alex pleads with him not to leave, telling him that he is her big brother. Justin believes her, and wants to help, but he cannot and he is sucked into the same vortex that Max was. Alex tries to cast a reversal spell, but Jerry tells her it may be too late. Meanwhile Theresa, back at the resort, has found the parrot girlfriend, now returned to human form, with the stone of dreams hanging by her neck. She's rejected the magician who was once her keeper, now that she has her body back, and has no intention of helping the children who could turn her in. See, the reason she was a parrot in the first place was a punishment -- she's a wizard criminal. The street magician manages to get the stone from his girlfriend, and wishes her back into parrot form, then gives the stone to Theresa. As all hope seems lost, Theresa shows up with the stone. Jerry tells Alex she can wish for her brothers to reappear and still keep her full wizard powers. Instead she wishes that everything would become the same as it had been...and it does. She and her brothers all remember what happened, but their parents don't. Everyone regardless becomes closer from the events that had occurred, as the kids remember what they went through, and as their parents notice a change in attitude. They happily walk off together as a family. Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Production David Henrie confirmed that filming has begun for the movie. On February 15, 2009, the cast flew to Puerto Rico, where the movie takes place. Filming took 6 weeks. Magic Selena Gomez and the Scene covered the Pilot Song Magic.It charted at number 61 on the billboared hot 100.making it Gomez's 3rd song on the same chart. Music Video In the Video Selena Gomez is seen standing on a stage with purple curtains.She is wearing a white dress and has her hair curled.Gomez was praised for making a classic song even more classic.The Video premiered on Disney Channel before Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana Release * United States: August 28, 2009 * Canada: August 28, 2009 * Australia: September 19, 2009 * Spain: October 17, 2009 * United Kingdom: October 23, 2009 External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1369845/ Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie] on the Internet Movie Database * Jake T. Austin speaking about the movie in YouTube Category:Wizards of Waverly Place